Winnie the Pooh
by WakeTheDead
Summary: medical mystery. Slightly shipish, noting serious... Short. It really bad, sorry, I have no medical knowledge....


"Mommy, Brooke is crying," said a young boy of about four.

" I don't hear her, sweet heart." The women was about 30. She was sitting over a toilet and looked sick. Her brown hair was tied up.

"She's be'in real quite."

"Okay I'm coming, Zack." She got up and followed her son into his sister's room.

"See."

"Brooke, sweetie," she said. She picked up her daugter but her head fell back, as if the muscles were to weak. "Brooke, is it your stomah again?"

"Is she okay Mommy," Zack asked.

"Zack, go get dressed we have to take your sister to the hospital."

* * *

"7 month old Brooke Bern, presents with upset stomach, sneezing, lack of appetite, lowered crying, and muscle weakness," House said walking into the conference room. 

"Why are we taking this case?"

"That's a good guess Foreman, but we can't test for that. More ideas."

"It could be a bad strain of the flu," Cameron sugested.

"It's possible, but unlikely do to the severity of the symptoms."

"Do we have a history?"

"Of course not that's Cameron's job," he said. She sighed and left hte table. Foreman and Chase followed her.

"Why does he always do that?"

"What," Foreman asked.

"He makes me do every thing! He is always riding me."

"Yea, he never rides us," Chase said sarcastically.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron," she introduuced herself walking into the room.

"Trica Bern."

"You are Brooke's mother, correct?"

"Yes. Do you know whats wrong with her?"

"Not yet. I'm here to take a medical history."

"Well my father had MS, and her brother has asthma."

"What about and her fathers side?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, he left me when he found out I'm pregnant with his third child." Themoniters starting beeping, and Chase rushed over with Foreman before Cameron even looked up.

"What's going on," Trica asked nervously, "Is she okay."

"She going into respertory distress."

House watched is team from out side the glass wall. The case seemed to easy, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

An hour later, the team was back in the conference room. 

"What about allergies," House asked. His team stared at him.

"You want us to do a scratch test on a 7 month old whojust went in to respirtory distress?"

"No, I want Cameron to ask the mom if the kid has any allergies, and what she has been giving her for it." They stared at him. "Well, go all of you. Stat?"

"House--"

"Double stat?" They sighed and stood up to leave. Cameron stayed behind.

"What is your problem, House?"

"Huh," House asked as if he were confused.

"You've been riding me all week."

"No, not any harder than usual."

"Yea right," she snorted.

"Maybe it's just finally getting to you."

"You single me out all the time."

"No, your just better at some things. For example, you should be asking about allergies, considering you are the immuniologist. You take the best histories. Chase does the best blood sample."

"And Foreman?"

"Don't know, can't think of one for him..." She pouted and walked towards the door. "Cameron," he said as her hand touched the door. She froze.

"Yea?"

"Happy Birthday," he said quitely.

"Thanks," she said just above a whisper, then she ran out.

* * *

"She gave her medicine, but it was all natural, and almost three weeks ago," Foreman informed. 

"And if it is delayed, the mother and son should have it too." That was Cameron.

"I need to think," House said, and walked to Cuddy's office. He knocked on her door.

"What House," she said angerily.

"Where have you been?"

"Right here in my office."

"Not nagging me?"

"I'm tired House, I don't have time for your games."

"Another symptom of pregnancy."

"I'm not pregnant House."

"Then you have on offly weird book on your desk," he said picking up a book that read 'caring for infants'.

"I'm _trying_ to get pregnant, remember?"

"Yes, very well. So, then why have you been tired?"

"I'm busy House."

"You're always busy." He look at the cover. There was a Mickey Mouse talking to Minne, Winne the Pooh eating honey, and Teletubies playing.

"House, just go away. I have no desire to be your latest puzzle."

"Right," he said leaving.

* * *

"Infant Boutlism." 

"What," Chase asked.

"Boutlism. Babies under one year can't prodce the antibodies to fight it off, so it often deadly. Honey is also helpful with allergies."

"Boutlism can take up to a month to take effect," Cameron said. "It fits perfectly."

"Chase go get blood to test, Cameron, ask the mother if she want an experimental treatment, Foreman, move the kid to the ICU." Chase and Cameron left instantly. Foreman hung back for a minute.

"What did you say to her? You made her cry!"

"Who?"

"Cameron! How many other people did you make cry today?"

"Cuddy, Cameron, and a few nurses. Cuddy shouldn't really count, she's all hormonal from her pregnancy."

"House!"

"I wished her a happy birthday. She ran out."

"Right. You actually remembered her birthday. Those were tears of joy." He walked out, slamming the door. House sat down in his chair, and rubbed the leg that was botherin him.

_i heard there was a secret chord  
that david played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you _

Chase slowy extracted a small amount of blood from the girl. Poor kid,' he tought to him self. At least they cought it.

_well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah  
_  
Foreman began to wheel the girl down to the ICU. She'd would probably be there for a month, then another two weeks in the hospital after that.

_hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah_

_well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you _

Cameron walked into the conference room. There were three presents on the table, a red box, a blue rectangle, and a yellow envelop. The red was from Foreman, the blue Chase, and the yellow from House. She opened the boy's first. Matching bracelet and necklace, silver with her birthstone cut as a heart, in between two diamonds. She turned to House's.

_she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah _

House sat at home watching T.V. His phone rang.

'House. Leave a message. I won't get back to you.'

"House, it's me. Call me back. Thanks for the tickets. Um... would you like to come with me. Uh.. Bye..."

_hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah_

_baby i've been here before  
i've seen this room and i've walked this floor  
i used to live alone before i knew you _

Cuddy sat in her bathroom crying, with a negative pregnancy test result in her hand.

_i've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

_hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah_

_well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do you  
but remember when i moved in you  
and the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah  
_

_hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah_

_  
well, maybe there's a god above  
but all i've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

_hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah_


End file.
